Dear Journal...
by Digidynasty
Summary: OKay, this is so mushy, I don't even want to go into the details. If you love S+S, read it. If you love CCS, read it. If you like romance at all!!!...you'll like it. Also, arigatou to Sakura-chan, who sent me something like over twenty e-mails for my


Dear Journal,

I know I've been telling you about Syaoran a lot since he left.Though it's been two and half years and he's still in Hong Kong.He said he'd come back to me after he was done, so…where is he?Maybe I've been thinking too much about him. 

I mean it seems every time I close my eyes, I see him.The image of him is perfectly set in my mind.I see him…his thick dark brown locks…falling over those deep brown eyes.He seems to glare, but sees me and smiles.The look just makes me go weak in the knees.

I find myself daydreaming about him a lot.I got caught in Math class…again.Why can't I concentrate?Why does his image bring me such sorrow?Is it cause I'll never see him again?Yes, I know I should have faith, but it's been so long…I just don't know how long I can last.

I decided to write down my feelings in a poem.I'll not dare show this to anyone else but you.So here it is…

Long ago, he went back home

I feel the pain in my heart

He had training to complete

That's why we were forced apart

He still calls me on the phone

Every now and then

Writing letters back and forth

But I still wonder what could've been

Would we have been the perfect couple?

Walking hand in hand

Attending the dances the school would have?

King and Queen of the land?

Sharing romantic evenings

Together just him and me

Confessing our love for each other

Knowing we're meant to be

Watching the beautiful sunset

Walking along the shore

His aura enfolding mine

Together forever more

Until he returns, back in my arms

I'll have to sit and wait

I pray he loves me still

Or are my prayers and dreams too late?

That's what I'm afraid of journal.Does he still love me the way he once did?Does his heart yearn for mine, like mine does for him? Does he wish to see me once more?Or has he found someone else to hold in his arms.Someone whose there for him when he needs them, someone who he can care for, someone…besides me?

I hate to think it, but it might be true.His heart could belong to someone else.I might of lost the one thing in my life that I hold dearest to me.The very idea brings me great despair.Tomoyo has tried to cheer me up, but it hasn't worked.Nothing will work until I know for sure.I wish you could help me, though in a way you have.

By writing my feelings, I spark knew hope that he'll return to me.That I'll feel the warmth of his aura by my side, mixing with my own, bring me comfort in ways no one else could.That reminds me of something that's been happening lately.

For the past few days, I've been feeling his aura.I know I could always feel what he was near, but he's in Hong Kong, so how could I feel it now?I've past it off as wishful thinking.I want him to be near me so bad, I pretend to feel him by me.Then it goes away, and I feel the pain…the hurt once again.

I have to stop this.It just isn't healthy.Well, I've written enough for today.Thank you journal, and I pray I'll see my love once again.

Sincerely Yours,

Kinomoto Sakura

Sakura closed the small pink journal, noticing the faded pink of its cover, with the red heart and white wings in the middle.Syaoran had given it to her for her birthday.She now used it to dull the pain of his departure.

She placed it back behind her bookshelf, where she always hid it.Looking down, she noticed Kero-chan, the guardian beast of the seal, sleeping peacefully in his drawer.She smiled to herself, and slowly closed the drawer, careful not to awaken her small friend.Closing it, she heard him mutter,"Pudding, hmmm."

She quietly laughed, then stopped.She felt it.A green magical presence was near by.She closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint her sense of its location._Could it be him?_She wondered._No one else feels like this.No one has his aura._But wasn't he in Hong Kong?Yes, he was, so it couldn't be him.

Sakura opened her eyes, and sadly looked down at the ground.She'd let herself be hurt again.Her head came up to the sound of someone knocking at the door.She immediately went down stairs, her white skirt and white blouse, decorated with light pink cherry blossoms, flew behind her as she turned towards the door.

She opened it, her eyes hopefully searching for that which she longed to see.She saddened when she saw no one there._But I could've sworn…_She was cut off, when her green emerald eyes noticed an envelope.She frowned and bent down to pick it up.

It was sealed with a heart shaped sticker and the rustic smell of leaves and autumn foliage filled her nostrils.She slowly opened it, and found inside a little card.It read:

It swims and walks

A bird that cannot fly

On it once, the children played

Having fun, by and by

Well, this made no sense at all to Sakura.What could it mean? An animal that swims and walks, but cannot fly?That would have to be a penguin.But children playing?She gasped.Penguin's Park!She knew she shouldn't, but her curiosity drove her.She went inside and grabbed her coat, then quietly closed the door, and made her way to Penguin Park.

When she got there, she looked around, but couldn't find anyone.She noticed, though, on the penguin slide, there was another card.She walked over and saw it was identical to the first one.She opened it up and read the card:

You saw it everyday as a child

Wishing you could rest

Learning what you had to

Taking the final test

Sakura smiled as the answer came to her easily.The School, but which one?She remembered all the times she got in trouble for sleeping in class while trying to capture the Clow Cards.So she decided to try the elementary school first.

She made her way over, noticing the sky slowly changing from its blue cloak, to its darker one.Night was approaching and the sun was making its final approach in the west.

She got to the school in no time, and wasn't surprised to see yet another card on one of the trees.Not just any tree, but the very cherry blossom tree that Sakura had sat at and eaten lunch with her friends…and Syaoran.

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, not allowing herself to follow that same dark path that always ended up in loneliness.She opened the card and read:

The gentle sounds

The gentle breeze

The salty air

Making you sneeze

She frowned.What?This didn't make any sense at all.She wasn't going to give up though.She was never a quitter.She closed her eyes and tried to remember the riddle.Gentle sounds and breezes…she smiled as she pictured herself at the beach.The crashing waves making that familiar sound, and the salty sea air washing over her.That's where it was.She turned to the west and started to run.

She got there and had to stop to catch her breath.She walked along the shore, not seeing anything.Had she guessed wrong?She was about to leave and go home, when her gaze once again fell upon a small envelope.She bent down and picked it up, not hesitating to read its contents.

I told you that I love you

And I still feel the same

Now turned around to see

The final end to this game

She gasped as she read it, and instantly felt _his _aura.She closed her eyes and turned around, not wanting to be disappointed again.His aura got stronger and she felt hot breath whisper in her ear."Open your eyes, my sweet Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes, and her green gaze met a painfully familiar amber gaze.She opened her mouth in shock, but dare not say a word, for fear her dream would end.The boy in front of her smiled and leaned forward.

She felt his tender lips gently brush hers, his hands wrapping around her waist, slightly bending her back.She kissed him back, wrapping her own arms around his neck.She couldn't believe it.The love of her life, her other half, Syaoran…was here.

Tears of joy fell from her eyes, down her cheeks.She didn't want to ever let go.They broke the kiss and she stared at him, taking in every detail.He smiled, sending shivers up her spine."I'm back."Was all he had to say.

Sakura instantly pulled him closer, hugging him, feeling his strong arms squeeze her tightly.She was finally happy.But she had to make sure of one thing.She looked him straight in the eye."Syaoran?Do…do you still love me?"

He held her hand and lightly kissed the tip of her nose, resting his forehead on hers."I never stopped."

She cried more happy tears and hugged him again, sharing another kiss that left all other kissing far behind.Two lovers reunited after years apart.Syaoran smiled and motioned his head behind her."Look."

She turned around, leaning into his embrace, feeling his warmth come through her thin blouse.There in front of her…was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen.Reds and oranges seemed to dance across the clouds in a mystical display just for them.She sighed was once again speechless."It's beautiful."

Syaoran kissed the back of her neck."Shall we go back?"He whispered.

"No."She replied."Let's stay here for a while."And so they stayed, watching the sun lower until the sea seemed to swallow it whole, taking in all the energy and light of its rays, leaving the sky a purplish-blue. 

Sakura thought back to her journal.What would she write about today?


End file.
